The Four of Us
by coldfusion9797
Summary: A series of Heath/Casey drabbles based around them living in Melbourne and raising Harley together.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yep, it's another slashfic and yes that means Heath and Casey are a couple. There might be occasional swearing and a little bit of violence, but this one's mostly sunshine and rainbows. It's AU from the episode that aired in Australia on 01/05/14, when Heath takes Harley back to Melbourne. Anyway, this is just random moments from a cute life I think they could have :) Enjoy!**

There was a reason he needed to get up, but he was so tired. The sound of crying grew more insistent, he just needed to throw the cover back and stand up, any second now he'd do it. On the count of three. One...two...

"I've got him." Thank God.

On the edge of his consciousness, Heath felt the bed move as Casey climbed out, but sleep was at the forefront of his mind. He tucked the blankets tighter under his chin, determined to fall back asleep as quickly as possible. He closed his eyes tight, but the harder he tried to get back to sleep the more awake he felt. It didn't take too long before he accepted he was fighting a losing battle. With a sigh he threw the covers back and got up, walking softly to the nursery. The night was warm enough, considering they were practically at the bottom of the world, and the nursery was bathed in the soft glow of Harley's night light. Heath paused in the doorway, captivated by the sight of Casey sitting crossed legged on the floor, cradling Harley close as he fed him his bottle. Watching Casey care for his baby son with such tenderness reminded Heath for the millionth time how lucky he was. Casey, completely absorbed in his task and unaware of Heath, spoke softly to Harley.

"Your dad deserves some rest, we can handle this, can't we little man? Yes we can, because we love him, like he loves us. We're a family, we look out for each other, don't you ever forget it Harley. No, of course you won't, we won't let you. You'll always know how much we love you."

Casey, sensing his presence, turned his head towards Heath. He didn't care that Heath had heard him, and Heath wasn't embarrassed by hearing Casey say these sweet things like once upon a time he might've been. Now they just seemed natural and undeniably true.

"You're good with him you know," Heath said softly, sitting down next to Casey.

"I seem to have a way with Braxton's," Casey agreed, without taking his eyes off Harley who looked utterly content, "guess it comes from growing up around them." Heath wrapped his arm around Casey's shoulders. Casey settled comfortably against him. Casey's parentage was a point Heath was still struggling to reconcile. Casey not being a Braxton felt wrong in some ways, but his feelings towards him had gone beyond brotherly, he really shouldn't think of Casey as a brother anymore, though the fact that they shared a mother was never going to change. Heath knew for Casey it meant losing his identity, but here, away from everyone, they had a chance to make new ones, and all the important things would never change.

"Case..."

"I think he's fallen asleep," Casey whispered, deflecting the conversation from the topic he assumed they were heading towards. Heath leaned in closer, as they gazed down at the sleeping baby in Casey's arms. It was so easy, and so good; the way it should be. With Casey Heath didn't have to feel guilty about loving his son. That had to be good for Harley too, to be raised by two people who loved him ungrudgingly and wholeheartedly. Heath lifted his hand and rested it gently on Casey's cheek, turning Casey's face towards him. He wanted to look into those soulful eyes when he said this. He wanted Casey to know he meant it with every fibre of his being.

"Thank-you for loving him."

"It's not hard to do." Casey's eyes shone with the sincerity of his feelings for the little boy, it was exactly what Harley needed and Heath couldn't ask for any more than that. He hadn't needed to, Casey had offered it freely. The intensity of his feelings and the quiet intimacy provided by the early hours of the morning allowed Heath to say things he couldn't in the clear light of day. Things that were almost too much. Things that left him completely vulnerable.

"And me. Thank-you for loving me." If it was possible the look in Casey's eyes softened even more. Heath loved that they could share this unguarded moment. That they trusted each other enough.

"Same goes." Their mouths met in a sweet kiss, a chaste press of lips that felt like home. Heath became lost in the magic, just for a moment, until Casey gave him a sparkling smile, the one that said Heath was missing something obvious.

"I better get him back to bed." Heath returned the smile, Casey was right. He stood and then helped Casey up. Casey lowered Harley into his cot, taking his time to arrange the blankets just right. He stood there, gazing down at the sleeping child and Heath felt his mood shift, knew he had something to say.

"I'm going to the registry office tomorrow, I want to change my name officially." Casey continued to look down at Harley as he spoke, Heath watched his profile, waiting until Casey turned to him and then Heath just nodded. This was something he knew Casey needed to do. For both of them. For all of them. "This is a fresh start for us, no one knows us here, it'll make things easier."

"I know," Heath agreed, pulling Casey into his arms. It didn't really matter what his name was, he was still the same wonderful person and Heath would love him no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: The chapter sequence for this fic doesn't follow a linear timeline. This one's set before the first one, hopefully it's not too confusing.**

Casey was ready for a fight, and with Heath he was sure he'd get one. He was pissed off at everyone at the moment, Brax for lying to him, Kyle for not really being his brother, his mum for being a tramp, Josh for being a brother he didn't want, Andy for being a jerk he'd never be rid of, and Heath, for not caring enough about their severed bond to even bother calling. Of all of them, Heath was the one he could stomach the thought of being anywhere near, and Heath was the one who would give him what he wanted. A release, somewhere to aim all this pent up rage and hurt; he was someone who would yell back. Anyway, why hadn't he called? Why hadn't Heath thought he was worth even that?

Casey burst into the flat, adrenaline surging, more than ready to brawl this out if they had to. His eyes did a quick sweep of the room, no Heath, or at least no Heath at eye level. His gaze dropped to the kitchen floor, to a sight he was wholly unprepared for, and one that froze his heart with fear.

"Heath, what is it? What's happened?" Casey dropped to the ground beside his brother, who looked broken beyond repair. Heath sat with his legs drawn up, arms wrapped around his knees, face hidden from view. Casey reached out and rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "c'mon Heath, talk to me." Slowly Heath lifted his head and turned his face towards Casey, a face wet with tears. Only once before had Casey seen him cry. Back when Rocco... He felt sick at the thought of what could've happened to make Heath do so this time. "What happened?" Casey asked shakily, dreading what the answer might be.

"Harley...I, I'll never see him again." Oh God, not again. This would kill Heath. What had happened to Casey's nephew?

"Where is he?" Casey asked, barely able to push the words out his mouth.

"Over there," Heath said, pointing towards the cot. Casey got up quickly and crossed the room, a simple task that seemed to take forever as terrible images of what he might find flashed through his mind. He peeked over the edge of the cot to see Harley, happy and healthy and looking up at him with something akin to puzzlement. Casey sighed with relief and couldn't help but smile down at the baby who was looking up in a way that suggested he couldn't understand what all the fuss was about. Casey turned back towards Heath, who had hauled himself up and was coming over to the cot. He stood by Casey's side and they both looked down at the baby as Heath spoke.

"Bianca can't handle it, I'm taking him back to Melbourne today, to Jess's mum. You think she's ever gonna give him up once she decides she's raising him?" The rage that had subsided, built once again, filling Casey with determined purpose. "He's just a little kid, why can't she love him?" Because she's a bitch, that's why. But telling Heath so right now probably wouldn't help.

"I think some of Harley's things are next door, I'll go get them." Casey all but ran for the house, and Heath was too distracted to realise that none of Harley's stuff would be in the main house. Casey crammed as many of his belongings into his duffle bag as he could. If he had his way he'd never come back here again.

Heath was loading the ute by the time Casey came back. Heath saw him approaching and saw the bag.

"That's not Harley's."

"No, it's not." Casey flung his bag in the back, Heath didn't argue. "You got all Harley's stuff?"

"Yep."

"You got Harley?" Casey teased, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Yep," Heath returned with a tentative smile. It was a start.

"Good." Casey climbed into the passenger's seat, finally feeling once again, like he was on the right track.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This one takes place a few years down the track.**

"Dad, Dad," the small voice was accompanied by the press of a small hand.

"What?" Casey mumbled, half asleep, half awake. He was too tired to know, he never slept well when Heath wasn't here.

"I can't sleep."

"Why?" He was awake enough now to realise that it was Cleo talking to him. Of course, Harley wasn't here either.

"I had a bad dream. Can I sleep in here?" No more needed to be said. He lifted the covers and she scrambled over him, attempting to settle herself in the middle of the bed. Apparently he wasn't the only one having a restless night. He wrapped an arm around his daughter and pulled her close. She snuggled against him, more comforting than any teddy bear had ever been.

"Just this once," Casey murmured into her hair, but as they drifted off to sleep both of them knew he was all talk.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you think?"

"I think we're gonna have to find a bigger place eventually. Two bedrooms won't be enough once they're big enough to fight."

"We're keeping it?"

"It's your kid Case, there's no question."

"So we're keeping it." Casey repeated the words, giving the idea time to sink in. He loved the thought of a brother or sister for Harley. And he loved Heath. He'd made this so easy, allowing Casey to be nothing but happy at the thought of what was to come.

**AN: I know there isn't much to this, I promise the next chapter will be much more substantial. This is really just to let people know I'm back (I went overseas for a month) and that a sequel to Revelations is on the way. I plan to post the first chapter sometime in the next few days. Also, due to being overseas I'm a month behind on Home & Away! It's okay though, I've got it all recorded and will probably catch up this weekend. As always, thanks for reading :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This one is set early in the timeline…**

It was all too much. He'd never been good at making decisions, and this one was way too big. When things had been good between him and Bianca she'd helped him, and before that he'd had Brax. Brax had made the tough calls and Heath had been content to follow. But he didn't trust Brax anymore, not after what he'd done. There was only one person he could think of that had cared as much for Harley as he did and that was why he'd come here. He hoped being close to Jess would give him the guidance he needed.

Heath took Harley from his car seat and left Casey behind as he picked his way through the headstones to Jess's grave. In a way he'd come here to ask Jess what to do. Could he give Harley up? Was Bianca more important than his son? Did Harley really need him? But now that he was here he realised he already knew the answers, and always had. And they were obvious. There was no way he could leave Harley, there was no one more important than his son and of course Harley needed him, he was the only parent the kid had left.

"I'm sorry Jess," he spoke down to the grave, "now I'm here I know it's stupid. Of course I'll take care of him, I want to do that...for both of you." Heath looked at his son then, and in that moment he felt their connection more strongly than he ever had, and the irrevocable decision was made. If he had to choose, then Harley was his choice. Bianca would have to fend for herself because Harley couldn't, and shouldn't have to.

No one who loved him would have put this choice before him anyway. Anyone who loved him would support his decision, and Heath had no time anymore for people who didn't love him as he was, and that meant accepting that he and Harley were a package now. You couldn't love one and not the other.

Casey was one of the good ones. Heath knew Casey would never make him choose. He turned to look for his brother and saw him standing a little way off, he beckoned him over. Casey had said they could do this together, and Heath needed that. He couldn't raise a child alone.

As Casey approached so did a pretty chick Heath recognised as Jess's sister, Rachel. She clutched a bouquet of flowers and Heath had the sudden feeling that they were intruding, but he couldn't just walk off now.

"Hey Rachel, how are you?" Heath passed Harley to Casey so he could offer her a hug. He didn't know her that well but under the circumstances it seemed appropriate, it was the first time he'd seen her since Jess's funeral. She said she was okay and asked after him and of course about Harley.

"How's the little one?" she clucked, reaching out and touching Harley's cheek.

"He's a handful, but we love him," Heath answered candidly, watching affectionately as Casey pulled a silly face at Harley to demonstrate how adorable they found him. Rachel smiled too at the easy way Casey had with the baby. Heath remembered then that they'd never met.

"Rachel, this is my b-"

"-friend, Casey. Casey Barrett, nice to meet you." Effortlessly Casey shifted Harley to one arm so he could shake Rachel's hand.

"Yeah, my mate Case," Heath said, playing along with the untruth, Casey must have his reasons. "Case, this is Jess's sister Rachel."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank-you, but at least she left us this little fella. Didn't she Harley?" She finished in a baby voice for Harley and handed her flowers over to Heath so she could take the baby from Casey. Casey placed him in her arms and she cradled him close, determined to cherish this gift her sister had left behind.

"How long are you here for?" she asked, still looking down at Harley dotingly, no doubt wanting to spend as much time with the little boy as possible.

"I dunno," Heath shrugged. "A few days? Forever? It's hard to say."

"Well what about tonight?" she asked, looking up at him. "Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"Not yet, we only just got into town. We were just gonna go find a motel somewhere." Rachel didn't seem to approve of his answer.

"Don't be silly, there's room at my place-"

"We couldn't intrude..."

"It's no trouble, I'd love to spend time with Harley, and you too Heath. We're family now."

"Really?" She really thought of him as family? The thought wasn't unwelcome.

"Yes really," she smiled, apparently thinking it was silly of him to think otherwise. She was a great chick, no pretense Heath realised, that was what he liked about her. She just told things like they were.

"Okay," Heath began, looking to Casey to see if he approved. Casey gave him a content smile, and it was so good to have someone by his side he didn't have to fight with, "we'd like that. Thanks."

"Great," Rachel grinned, before looking down to her sister's grave. "You hear that Jess? I told ya we'd look after them." She went back to fussing over Harley, and Heath shared a look with Casey. One that said he didn't need Rachel, but that it was still nice to have her support.

It really hit home then how easy it would be to leave Bianca behind. Even in Jess's dying days she had been worried not only about their son, but about him too, and he could never imagine Bianca having that kind of consideration for anyone else, let alone a bloke she barely knew and had just happened to get pregnant to. Bianca hadn't even been able to manage it for her husband, who she was supposed to love and support unconditionally.

Jess's selfless concern, Rachel's unquestioning acceptance and Casey's steady support proved to Heath that there were good people left in the world and the fact that he was standing in a cemetery by a twenty-eight year olds grave, was a potent reminder that life was too short to bother with the selfish and ungrateful ones. For the first time in a long time he was certain about where he should be, and who he should be with, and that was here in Melbourne with Harley and Casey and the Lockwood's. He didn't need anyone else.

**AN: So I know what said about posting a sequel to Revelations but that was before I caught up on recent events in the Bay. I don't have the heart for it now, maybe one day I will but not now. Sorry to anyone who's disappointed. Also, I hope it's not too soon to post this. I did write it months ago with the intention of it being part of their happy ending, so I thought I may as well share it. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm really hoping the writers go with some version of this in the show…**

Casey was trying to answer the door but Heath refused to let him. They'd been cooking breakfast when they were interrupted, something they didn't get a chance to do together too often with the early and varying shifts they worked. Heath had him in a firm hold, perfectly at ease with letting whoever was knocking wait forever. Casey wasn't opposed to the idea, happy to enjoy any alone time he and Heath got, but he struggled to free himself anyway, more set on winning this battle now for victory's sake as much as anything. They fought against each other, their strength close to an equal match. Somehow he managed to free an arm from Heath's strong embrace, and seize a weapon in the process.

"No, don't you dare..." Heath laughed, it made Casey try harder. He succeeded in evading Heath's grip and swiped a cream laden fingertip across Heath's nose. He used Heath's moment of outrage to escape. Making it to the door Casey pulled it open, a happy smile still on his face until he saw who it was that stood there.

"Linda?" London and Linda felt like a lifetime ago. A lifetime in which he was a different person.

"Not quite the reaction I was looking for." Casey didn't know what to say. Heath was in the other room, she couldn't have what he suspected she'd come here for. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure," he nodded, stepping aside and letting her in. What other option did he have? As she walked past him her loose fitting top and the way she rested her hand on her tummy gave Casey a decidedly sinking feeling.

He followed her in, not sure what to tell her, or Heath, these were two worlds he'd never thought would collide. He decided there was no point in pretending, Linda didn't know Heath, he'd never even told her his brother's names.

"Linda this is my... this is Heath." Casey still wasn't exactly sure what to call him, no word seemed enough. "Heath, Linda. I met her in London a few months ago." Casey hoped Heath would pick up on all that that implied by his tone.

"Linda, good to meet ya." He stuck out his hand to shake hers. She took the offered hand and grinned at him.

"This looks like fun." Heath still had cream on his nose, obviously she'd noticed. Casey covertly pointed to his own nose, hoping Heath would get the hint.

"Umm, yeah," Heath said, taking a swipe at the stray cream, before turning back to the frypan where the pancakes were cooking, "want some?"

"That would be lovely, thank-you."

"Take a seat," Casey offered, pulling out a chair at the kitchen table for her. She sat down, seemingly taking all this in her stride. He'd figured she'd be a little more upset about rocking up here in her condition to discover he was living with a dude. She was a good chick though, he knew she hadn't come here to make life difficult for him.

Heath had moved onto dishing up the pancakes.

"Strawberries? Cream?"

"Both please," Linda accepted and Casey had to admire that she was doing her best to make the situation comfortable for them all. It was at that moment that Harley started to cry.

"Can you check him please?" Heath asked, his hands already full. Casey barely had time to register the surprise on Linda's face before he left to check the baby.

As was often the case with babies, Harley needed to be changed. Casey had the wet nappy off and Harley cleaned up before he realised the fresh liners were out of reach, but hearing Heath approach he asked for help.

"Can you pass me a new packet of liners?"

"Where are they?" That accent definitely didn't belong to Heath.

"Linda, I thought you were Heath."

"It's alright, I can get them for you."

"Thanks, they're in that second drawer." She retrieved them and gave them to him, waiting close by till he was done.

"There you go little man, nice and dry," Casey told Harley as he lifted him from the change table. Linda was watching him wonderingly when he finally looked up at her face. "Not quite what you expected when you tracked me down huh?"

"No, not quite. Is he yours?"

"Not in the way that you mean, but yes, he's mine." Casey looked back down at Harley's chubby face. There was no doubt he belonged to Casey too, there was nothing he wouldn't do for this kid.

"Do you think you'd have room for another?" Linda's hand was back resting on her belly.

"I..." he wasn't sure what to say. Of course he would love his child, but he didn't want to say anything until he knew what she wanted. Leaving Heath and Harley wasn't an option.

"I was hoping for a little more than that..."

"Sorry." He held Harley closer. "I'm just not sure what you expect from me."

"To know if this baby being part of your life was possible, and I can see that it is." She gave him a smile, a genuine one, and one that held no resentment.

"Pancakes are getting cold!" Heath called from the kitchen.

"It's alright," Linda assured, "we can discuss the details later. Let's have breakfast first." He agreed, because from the moment he'd met her Linda had only ever been interested in what was best for him. And for now all he could do was trust that that was still her intention.


	7. Chapter 7

"It's not _the_ beach, but it's a beach," Casey sighed thinking of the beautiful beach they'd left behind, but he heartened a little when he remembered where Linda had come from. "Still, it's better than anything you've got in England, right?"

"Oh come on, our beaches aren't _that_ bad."

"If you like rocks and arctic waters..." Casey teased. She conceded that one with a smile and waited as he spread a towel on the sand for them to sit on. They settled beside each other, gazing out at the grey water, and Casey wasn't sure what to say so he waited for Linda to go first.

"Never did I imagine I'd be sitting on a beach in Australia about to have this conversation." She didn't sound thrilled at the prospect, though she didn't exactly sound upset either. It was just a fact, one that she knew she had to deal with. Casey turned to look at her, and she looked back at him with that steady conviction he'd always known her to have. He wanted to be here for her, he was glad that she hadn't tried to deal with this on her own. "Though if it did have to happen," she went on, "I'm glad it was you."

"Me too." He wrapped a protective arm around her, wanting to shield her from anything or anyone that threatened to hurt her, but it was hard when he knew he was at the top of that list. He would do everything he could to help her that wouldn't affect his relationship with Heath, but Heath would always come first. She leaned into him and they sat in silence a while longer before Linda finally broached the subject they'd come here to discuss.

"I could've gotten rid of it, I thought about it," she admitted and Casey couldn't blame her, it must've been hard knowing he was on the other side of the world and a virtual stranger no less. He tightened his hold on her and waited for her to continue. "But I couldn't do it, I remembered how important your family was to you, how upset you were when that call about your brother came through, and I knew you deserved your chance to have a say. More than that, I knew you'd want it."

"I do..." he admitted, he'd never known love like he had for Harley, and to have that again would be amazing. But it was that same love that made him uncertain too, because he could do nothing to risk the life he and Heath were trying to build for their son. It all depended on what Linda wanted.

"I feel a 'but' coming."

"It's just that I have Heath and Harley now, I can't do anything to jeopardise that. You and I can never..."

"Of course," she agreed, "that's not what I came here for, you having them only makes this easier." He hadn't expected that. He'd expected her to ask that they raise their baby together. She sat up straight then, shifting so she could look him in the eye. "I never planned for this baby, it doesn't fit into how I want my life to be, not to mention how disappointed my parents would be. I want to finish law school, have a career, and I can't do that as a single mother. But you're different, you've already made it work, having a child I mean. You and Heath are doing a wonderful job with Harley." Her words seemed too good to be true.

"Are you saying you want to give me this baby? Just like that?"

"There's one catch," she admitted, "my parents can't know."

"I won't tell them," Casey agreed readily, growing more excited as each moment passed.

"There's a little more to it than that. At the moment they think I'm travelling, I told them I needed a break from school. You have to understand that we have a certain standing in society and me having an illegitimate child will tarnish that, both for myself and my family. I want to be able to move freely in those circles, no one back home can know. So I need to stay away from there until I've given birth."

"Your family doesn't know you're here?"

"Technically no," she sighed, "it sounds terribly selfish now that I say it out loud." Maybe it was, but all Casey could think was that she was having a baby she didn't want, and she was doing that for him.

"You came from the other side of the world to offer me this, that's the furthest thing from selfish I can think of." She smiled up at him, and he was glad he could make her feel better about her decision.

"And was it worth it? Will you keep it? Will you let me stay with you until it's born?"

"I want to say yes, to all of it, I really do. And I will, but I can't yet, not until I talk to Heath."

"Of course. I know this is a lot to take in Casey, it was a shock for me too."

"No Linda, it's a gift, one I'm so grateful you gave me the chance to have. Heath will be as happy as I am, I know he will, but I can't not ask." She considered him thoughtfully and he saw the last of her doubt slip away.

"I knew I made the right choice, you're going to be a wonderful father for our baby. Thank-you."


End file.
